1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a receiver circuit of a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus includes a receiver circuit to receive a signal inputted to an internal circuit from an external source. The receiver circuit converts a signal inputted from the external source into a signal suitable for the internal circuit, and supplies the converted signal to the internal circuit of the semiconductor apparatus.
The receiver includes a buffer circuit for signal conversion. In order to improve the characteristics of the buffer circuit, a two-stage amplification structure to which an equalization or de-emphasis method is applied may be used.
In the conventional equalization or de-emphasis method, a circuit such as a latch or shift register is added to the receiver circuit, or the phase of a clock signal is used. Recently, the semiconductor apparatus has been on a development track where an operation speed is increased, an operation voltage is lowered, and a chip area is reduced. However, since the conventional equalization or de-emphasis method is contrary to the development track of the semiconductor apparatus, there is a limitation in applying the equalization or de-emphasis method to the improved receiver circuit of the semiconductor apparatus.